1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching method applied to a slave device, and in particular to a switching method capable of determining switching status in response to the command from a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, electronic products are also increasingly popular. Specifically, portable electronic products, such as Smartphones, Notebooks, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and external electronic devices, etc., are popular because of their multiple functions and compact size. The power consumption is important for portable electronic products, and it is important to extend the usage time without changing the functionality of the portable electronic products to make it more convenient and friendly to use.
Generally, the electronic devices are arranged to enter a standby mode, a hibernation mode or a low-power state in response to the operation of the operating system and interface to reduce the power consumption. However, the electronic devices may be forced to enter the standby mode, the hibernation mode or the low-power state in some improper situations, which can lead to data loss and a reduction of efficiency.